


(regrets and mistakes) memories made

by katicsfx



Series: seeing convictions [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Everyone else is kinda mentioned in passing, F/M, God still doesnt like him, Good Sibling Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Heavily focused on evie and klaus, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus is trying, Klaus needs a hug, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Evie, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Screwing up the timeline, Separation Anxiety, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, The Hargreeves find out he can die, everyone else is shook, that may or may not change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katicsfx/pseuds/katicsfx
Summary: Klaus had died before, he didn't see why this was any different.or the one where Klaus needs his other half and is willing to fuck up the plan to do it.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Zivanka, Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: seeing convictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	(regrets and mistakes) memories made

Perhaps it had been a bad day for him. Waking with a scream in his face and an ache in his head. Yes, Ben would qualify this as a bad day. A bad day where he wanted to crawl under his covers and dig through his sheets until he found a little blue pill to drown away with.

( a pill he knew wasn't  
in his room ; a pill that  
was instead hidden safe  
elsewhere in the house )

Instead he went and took the longest bath he's had in a while, waiting until Ben banged on the door to finally get up and ready for the day. The wrinkles on his fingers was the first hint to the others.

A whole three years since they all traveled back in time and Klaus hated it. He'd been downgraded to lookout on missions once more, though Ben usually stuck by him this time around and Diego would always chat with them afterwards.

( and still he held  
no hate, his powers  
were widely known  
to be useless. he was  
known to be.. )

Still, he was jittery, he scanned each room he walked in and sagged as if he hadn't found what he was looking for. They were sixteen and she hadn't shown up, she hadn't died. He muttered with Ben about it, about how she should have shown up, but there was nothing the two could do. She simply wasn't dead.

Klaus didn't know whether to be excited that she was alive or scared that she was just dying more slowly. He was going insane without her, not knowing if she was okay, picturing the worst in his mind. And then the day came.

He had been doing so well, but perhaps it wasn't good enough because he was thrown back in the mausoleum for the first time in years. He could keep his powers under control, the problem was the memories he had with Zivanka. She was supposed to be here with him, but she wasn't and he didn't know what happened to her.

( but he knew her   
address, didn't he? )

The minute the mausoleum doors opened, Number Four ran as far and as long his legs took him. He ended up pick pocketing enough money for a ticket to North Carolina and not bothering with getting money for the ride back. Old habits die hard he supposed.

He would find her, because if he didn't then he would loose his mind with worry. Getting off in Durham, Klaus had to walk to park row in Brightleaf. He stood on the doorstep of 23 for a good fifteen minutes before he was able to knock.

( please,   
_please_ ,   
**_please_** )

She opened the door. She was alive! She was- His euphoria broke suddenly as he took in the _bruises_ and the shock in her eyes. She was _hurting_ and he took this long to find her. He was going to kill the person to hurt _his Evie._

"Come home?" He whispered, as if talking any louder could summon her keepers or his.

She took his outstretched hand, "Is that even a question?"

He let his grin hang as he took her hand, "Wait until Six sees you, he'll make sure you never die again!"

It was a break of relief that neither of them knew they needed but had wanted all the same. They took money from her stepdad and took the next bus back home. He knew they weren't supposed to change things, but this would be worth it. It had to be worth it.

( She would always   
be worth it )

He managed to sneak her in while everyone else was having dinner, she dodged every creak like an expert. Perhaps that was their first mistake, coming in where he knew the cameras still were. He was simply too excited to care.

( Why wasn't he more _careful_   
damn it. she should have been  
safe and sound and not ******_d e a d_** )

"Why are you crying?" she asked him later that night as he mourned her life that had only just begun.

"I- Please don't leave, or die, or go missing." The fear in his voice made her sit up. She stared down at him for a long moment of silence before she simply threw herself on top of him in a heap of a hug.

"Silly Klaus, I could never leave you. _We're us_." She murmured into his neck, and Klaus dismissed the sweat dripping down his neck just as she dismissed his wild eyes the day before.

( They couldn't have known   
what horrors they would   
eventually face together )

The next morning everyone was waiting for him at breakfast. They stood still, glares and accusing stares as their father questioned him about the girl in his room. The girl who would be dragged down and forced outside if he did not answer. The girl whose life would be stolen again. The girl who he refused to disappoint.

( He knew, going in, that he   
would do _anything_ for her. She  
was _his_ as much as he was _hers_ )

She was eventually dragged down, but he refused to let her die. He woke up to her cradling his head, Ben and Diego guarding them like angels.

"She still doesn't like me." he whispered softly, afraid that the hurt in his voice would be heard.

"She doesn't have to. She doesn't matter." His Evie would always make sure he knew. He couldn't let his Evie get hurt. Never again.

Dad was staring at him as something to dissect again, and his others siblings were just staring in shock. One was a little green, Three was crying, Five was absent, and Seven was suspiciously quiet. It was all too much, or perhaps not enough. God he wanted something, anything to - -

Oh. Well she always was too sweet for the world, and here she was growing more weeds for him. Not the type of weed he wanted but he would take what he could.

**Author's Note:**

> im slowly turning this into a mini series where Klaus is co dependent on his even siblings too much whoops


End file.
